


Person of Interest Drabbles, Other Characters

by April_Valentine



Series: Person of Interest Drabbles [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Valentine/pseuds/April_Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I will be collecting drabbles I write about or from the pov of other characters. So far, Carter's pov from Critical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Person of Interest Drabbles, Other Characters

John asks me a question I can't answer. Reminds me of my son, my life. He says he and Finch once had people who cared about them, but not any more. That's not true. There are the people they've saved. Fusco. And me. We care. 

But not the way he means. I can't give him what he needs. 

I can see that, feel his pain. But if he really wants my help, I do need to know more. I can't help what I am. And there's whatever "she's" planning. 

He didn't tell me to stop.

Because he knows I won't.


End file.
